Our Cracked Broken Star
Our Cracked Broken Star is an AU by Western42. In this world most of the main characters have been replaced by different yet somewhat the same counterparts. This follows two humans that land on an asteroid filled with vengeful and mostly dark monsters that want to crash into earth even if it kills most of them. Can the humans stop the plan or will they become the last souls that the monsters need? Characters The seven main characters, not including Chara or Frisk, don't exists in this world. Secondary characters like Muffet and the Mad Dummy do. Despite the six main characters being gone their traits are in the new ones that have replaced them. Mad Dummy and Muffet are different then there original counter parts. Muffet is cruel and mean and thinks killing is the only way to live in this world and to protect her few remaining spiders. Unlike before she doesn't attack the humans out of money but out of fear. Bribing her doesn't work and struggling will only make her think that she is too weak to hold you still and she will just attack harder. Muffet doesn't use her own spiders to attack. While she does in some moves she prefers to use her own magic which is purple knives as well as magical purple fireballs. Mad Dummy wants you to get back to humanity and helps you when you encounter her. She wants to do it in memory of Mara and because Jasmine reminds her of what she used to be. Mad Dummy is called "Mad" Dummy still because while she helps the humans with fighting she attacks aggressively and with the intend to kill or drive away. It is said she is like this because since the fall of the Loyal Knights her entire family was killed. The only difference between their designs is that Muffet wears a black and red outfit while the Mad Dummy just has a blue ribbon on top of her head. Sans and Papyrus are replaced by West, Sara, Quest, and Lora. Lora and Quest are Papyrus while West and Sara are Sans. Some things kept of Sans and Papyrus is their bone magic, Sans glowing eye, the jacket, Sans smile, Papyrus's scarf, Papyrus's stature, Papyrus's attitude, Papyrus's laugh changed from Nyeh heh heh to Narr har har. Like Papyrus Lora and Quest both want to capture humans. With Sans both West and Sara have knowledge of resets and both of them can teleport. Unlike Sans Wets remembers even true resets and because of this he is kinda insane. Both Sara and West are protective of their siblings. Gaster does not exist. Toriel is replaced by Mara which is a human. Mara is kind and caring and wants to protect the humans when they arrive but since of her messed up past and her loneliness she is no longer the kind person she once was. Like Toriel is known for using fire magic but unlike Toriel Mara uses knife magic, spear magic, weaponry magic, ice magic, other elements like plant, and has strong control over gravity and has been known to teleport as she was taught by West which has all of these abilities but just stronger. (All except for fire magic). Talks to West like how Sans talks to Toriel but the only thing is she had West promise to stop the humans from ever reaching Rescue Dog and even kill them if he have too. Undyne and Alphys are replaced by Kel, Magma Dog, Danny, and Doctor Belnargd. Kel is the main representation of Undyne as she is the best monster with spear magic and weaponry magic and even has a scared and blind right eye, not like Undyne's right missing or blind left eye. Unlike Undyne though she does fight somewhat unfairly. Magma Dog represents her training with Papyrus. Magma Dog trains Alert Dog who couldn't hurt a fly...despite knowing what his traps were for. Danny wears a metal knight cat suit and has the iconic thundering footsteps that Undyne makes as well as chases the humans around with spears unlike Kel which just lands in front of them at random and attacks. Danny though doesn't kill the humans ever unless they provoke her too and at one health left Danny takes them to a prison where they can heal up and wait for Kel to arrive. Doctor Belnargd is like Gaster in appearance and somewhat in experiments but like Alphys is nervous and often stutters. Says his worst mistake is West and Quest like how Alphys's worst mistake is the amalgamates. He feels guilt over them and says he should have never experimented on them. Considered the royal scientist as well and also created L.W. Stalker and G-Dog and is also nervous that one day they might leave him. Mettaton is replaced completely by two dogs. One of them is a cyborg while the other one is a experimented dog meant to kill humans. Both of them are stars. The cyborg's name is L.W Stalker or Cyber Dog. He is basically an exact copy of Mettaton except instead of killing the humans which was his plan he felt pity for them and he doesn't fight them to the death. L.W. Stalker also runs a TV show with G-Dog and wants to be a star. Unlike Mettaton he doesn't care if humans are alive or not and kinda prefers them to be dead. G-Dog is the co-star with L.W. Stalker and does want the humans dead. G-Dog does fight the humans before they leave the lab but unlike Mettaton he could care less about what monsters think of his show and so the only way to win is by getting Beltore to help change his mind. Asgore is replaced by Rescue Dog and Beltore. Beltore looks like and acts like Asgore without the intention of harming humans. Rescue Dog is the king of the monsters and is the one with West moving human genocide along. The characters in this are still like the Sans and Papyrus and Toriel that we know but are different. Monsters in this world are also not like the underfell ones but still keep an edge. This world the strong rule over the weak so getting strong seems to be the only way to get along with others. That or making friends with one another. That means that any monster killed would be noticed and the more that get killed the more monsters become involve. Even if the monster killed is an enemy of another one they will still rush to get revenge. Most monsters have at least one these five traits. They are paranoid and expect to be attacked or even betrayed and are not very open to friendship. They are aggressive and think that being tough is the only way to get seen by others. They are nervous and shy and will attack aggressively in order to be left alone. They are cruel and mean in order to get along. Not all of them are really cruel or mean they just use it as a cover up. Example: Nice Cream Guy, sells nice cream but does attack the humans when he realizes who they are and does so with the hope that if he brings them in more monsters will buy his product but really he doesn't want to kill any humans. They are just plain out rude and mean. They think that they need to be strong in order to survive and if that does mean killing other monsters then so be it. Not much of these monsters are left but a few that do exists are shunned by the others. Other minor changes include Doggo who's name is Vengo and the only thing that the humans get of him is that he is Kel's older brother and he was sick when she went through the portal. Nice Cream Guy wants more monsters to buy his stuff and so he thinks attacking and bringing in the humans would help with that even though the sad reason why monsters aren't buying his stuff anymore is because most of the ones that loved it are dead by the constant fighting with other monsters. Greater Dog remains unchanged other than his look. Burgerpants is now a sentry and is in the Finders but still sells food so that the Finders can earn more income. Loves his job and takes it very serious. When he finds out that the humans are humans he closes his shop to them and attacks them with the other members. Opens his shop to the humans when Quest orders him too after Quest and Jasmine went on their "date". Burgerpants wears a silver knights armor without a helmet and has purple pupils. He carries with him a silver sword and his attacks are similar with Mettatons but they are with a sword and throwing knives instead of legs and mini bots. Locations The descriptions and what might be the name of their themes down below: (Please note that these places, while representing Snowdin and Waterfall are nothing really like them. The places are suppose to be and are going to be designed to look blurry and dark with an air of death and hopelessness.) The Human Ruins also known as the Ruins is the place where humans and monsters were suppose to live and mingle in peace but since the plan monsters stopped caring for it and after a while it finally fell to ruins. The entire place is run down and so old that if a wall is hit with enough force it crumbles to dust. Most of the walls are purple and red with a few exceptions being silver or metal. Most of those walls are made out of brick. The place is filled with non working traps and puzzles so it is mostly safe to walk around with the exception that the few that do work are very deadly. No monsters can be found here and in the enter of the ruins is a market place. Near the end of the Human Ruins lies Mara's house. Mara's house is also the only way out since she completely destroyed the official entrance to the rest of the asteroid. The Flaky Forest is the woods that is on the other side of the Human Ruins exit. Most trees have died and all of the trees left are dark pine wood trees. Often covered in a white or grey substance that is not snow. It is a type of radioactive material that is called flakes. Can be deadly and since it is toxic the only trees to survive and the most common plant life is these dark pine wood. Despite the other trees being gone there are not as many dark pine wood around and throughout this area the pines started becoming a little more scarce. Every now and then there is a sentry station and some working puzzles and traps making it a mainly off limits zone for citizens unless they want to risk death. This is where most of the Finders are. Story (Might have more detail added) Two children end up on a asteroid orbiting a star so close together but without any consequences. Since they were "tasked" to colonize it they got out of their pods to discover life! But there is also buildings. After meeting Mara they discover that they are in the world of the Monsters. But this world is somewhat more deadly than a zombie packed rock then Danny was expecting. (Different Danny.) They meet monsters who's tale of dread is enough to make them want to help them out. That and also because they learn of the plan fairly quick. But the monsters here don't want help and the more the children go in the more dark secrets they discover. These monsters have nothing but the plan left so getting them to change their mind will be quite hard. Can they hope of changing their minds and getting out alive or will they end up the last souls that the monsters need for their plan? Trivia/Random * There might or might not be a genocide route involved. Might become a game but not anytime soon. Most monsters reference humans souls as essences and not all monsters souls are grey but they are still upside down. They have killed more than seven humans and the total count is unknown but must be above fifty-seven. They need just one more but as Quest says another one won't hurt. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Serious Category:Grim Neutral Category:Comic Category:Written story Category:Concept Change